1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low profiled micro coaxial cable connector used in liquid crystal display (LCD) application, and particularly to such connector having an improved insert in which wires of the cable connector are received and soldered to contacts of the connector. The insert is so configured that hot air applied to solder the wires to the contacts is prevented from flowing to PVC insulations of the wires. Thus, melting of the PVC insulations by the hot air for soldering is avoided.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,978 B1, 6,273,753 B1, and 6,338,652 B1 disclose low profiled micro coaxial cable connectors. These cable connectors are used for transmitting signals between a mother board in a base of a notebook computer and an LCD panel of the notebook computer. A cable has a plurality of wires each being sheathed with an insulation made of PVC material. The wires must be securely soldered to a plurality of contacts of the cable connector to transmit signals in a reliable manner. However, during the soldering process, the hot air for soldering may cause the PVC insulation to melt. In the old design, the micro coaxial connector has no obstructing device to prevent the hot air for soldering from flowing into the place where the PVC insulation is located; thus, the PVC insulation may be melted by the hot air for soldering. To avoid this problem, in the prior art, the wires are one by one manually soldered to the contacts. Such a soldering process is laborious and expensive. It is desired to provide a new micro coaxial cable connector assembly having an improved insert; the insert has an obstructing portion to block hot air for soldering conductors of wires to contacts from flowing into a place receiving PVC insulations of the wires; thus, melting of the PVC insulations due to the hot air is prevented.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a micro coaxial cable connector having an improved insulative insert for preventing hot air for soldering wires to contacts of the connector from flowing to heat insulations of the wires. Thus, melting of the insulations of the wires by the hot air for soldering is prevented.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an cable connector assembly comprises an elongate insulative housing, a contact set received in the housing, and a plurality of the wires inserted into the contact set.
The insulative housing comprises a base portion, a tongue portion extending from the base portion, and a plurality of passageways defined through the base portion and the tongue portion. The contact set is assembled to a rear end of the housing and comprises an insulative insert and a plurality of contacts, the insulative insert includes a plurality of channels, the contacts are received in the channels, the contacts extend into the passageways of the housing. The wires are connected to the contacts and received in the channels of the insulative insert; wherein each of the channels of insulative insert comprises a soldering portion, an obstructing portion in rear of the soldering portion, and a retention portion in rear of the obstructing portion. The obstructing portion is narrower than the soldering portion and the retention portion, and wherein each of the wires has a conductor and an insulation sheathing the conductor, a front exposed end of the conductor is received in corresponding obstructing and soldering portions and soldered to a portion of a corresponding contact in the corresponding soldering portion, and the insulation is received in a corresponding retention portion.